


Shots, Shots, Shots

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjob shots, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Blowjob shots are silly and sexy and a fun way to start off a date night. In theory. In Finn's case it's looking more like a fun way to start a trip to the ER.





	Shots, Shots, Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Blowjob Shot Instructions: You put your hands behind your back, the other person holds the shot over their crotch, and you have to take it without using your hands. So much can go wrong.

"Mmph."

"Take it easy, Dameron-" 

_"Mmph!"_

"Shit, hold on..." Finn stifled a snort when he saw the whipped cream moustache Poe was sporting, the overall absurdity overriding the urgency of the situation. He was too tipsy for this. "Can't you swallow?"

Poe shook his head no, eyes wide and head tilted too far back to be ergonomic. This had not been Finn's plan at the start of the evening, coming home Friday night with a couple bottles of liquor and brand new shot glasses. It would be fun, they said. Sexy, they said. After all, any shot that had the word "blowjob" in it and brought your mouth a centimetre away from your partner's crotch was guaranteed to set the mood, right?"

But now Poe's jaw was locked around the shot glass he had pushed too far into his mouth, and Finn was stuck trying to pry it out, despite the fact there was a bit too much booze in his system to execute such a delicate maneuver. But he had a feeling that letting Poe in on that little tidbit would not calm him down. The fact he couldn't talk was probably stressful enough.

"Okay, what if..." Finn tipped Poe's head forward, making him sputter in protest, whipped cream dribbling down his chin. How would they explain this if they had to go to the ER? "Hold on, just-"

Suddenly Poe let out a gag and the glass shot out of his mouth like a bullet out of a pistol. They both watched as it clattered against the far wall in a brown splatter of Irish cream and amaretto, nearly knocking Finn's alarm clock off of the bedside table. Well, at least it was made of plastic.  

"Some...someone's gonna have to clean that." Poe coughed once his voice came back, raspy and thick. Finn blinked himself out of shock and snorted. Now that he thought about it, maybe that was why they called it a blowjob shot.

"I'll take care of it, babe. You good?" he asked, rubbing Poe's back. It took Poe a moment, then he started to giggle, slumping against Finn's stomach and trying to catch his breath. Well, he seemed to be alright. "Is that a yes...?"

"I couldn't breathe..." he wheezed between bursts of unhinged laughter. "Fuck, I was gonna drown in Kahlúa..."

"Not a bad way to go." Finn reflected with a touch of drunken practicality. Poe chuckled in agreement, pressing sloppy, sticky kisses to Finn's navel. He was a rather cuddly drunk. Even after a close shave with asphyxiation. "Your jaw okay?"

"It ain't broken, at least." Poe rubbed the liquor off his chin and flopped back on the bed with his eyes closed, grabbing blindly for the Irish cream Finn had left precariously sitting on the windowsill. They had drawn the blinds, right? If not he felt bad for the neighbours. This was a rather inexplicable display. "Sorry 'bout the mess, sweetheart. That wasn't as sexy as it was when you did it..."

"Uh..." Admittedly, Poe had a point there. Finn has managed to down three of those shots in a row without incident. He couldn't really blame Poe for coming up a bit short, though. Between the two of them Finn had the most experience with trying to push down his gag reflex. "It's not like I've given you much practice with that."

"No worries, buddy. See, benefits of your situation..." Poe began, grabbing the whipped cream canister and taking a mouthful as he counted the advantages off on his fingers. "If I do my job right we save money on lube, lingerie fits you right, giving you multiple orgasms is a confidence booster, and clits are a reasonable thing to get your lips around. Dicks are fucking throat murder. I'm pretty sure my ex broke up with me purely because of my gag reflex..."

"I'm calling your dick Throat Murder from now on." Finn decided, prying the whipped cream out of Poe's hand and curling up with him on top of the covers, sighing in relief when Poe undid his binder. At some point they had wound up half naked, but Finn was having one helluva time keeping track of things. What day was it, again? "Well...that didn't go according to plan."

"Does anything ever go to plan?" Poe yawned. "Y'know what? Fuck blowjob shots. We should cut out the middleman and just have blowjobs." 

 "You trying to tell me something?" Finn set aside the bottle as Poe rolled on top of him, a hand going straight downwards. "This is gonna be sloppy as fuck..."

"And we're drunk as fuck, so we should enjoy it." Poe seemed rather comfortable with that analysis, reaching into Finn's shorts and stroking between his legs. "We gonna remember this when we wake up?" 

"Nah." Finn smirked when Poe pushed down his shorts, biting his lower lip once the cool air hit his clit. He was awfully warm down there... "We'll just assume it was good." 

"That's the spirit." Poe took one more mouthful of whipped cream before making his way down, smiling when Finn let out a dreamy sigh. He could only hope this was enough to redeem himself with.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and my brain wanted to write bullshit


End file.
